User talk:BlazingBurdy/Archive 2
Let's just leave our opinions of him to ourselves. I'll also gladly carry on this discussion on my talk if someone wants to present random arguments, but avoid responding to or saying anything inflammable here. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 18:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Wannabe admin much? ----~Short 18:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::It didn't pass my mind until after moving the page. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 18:09, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I can't, I just can't do it. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:11, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The new and improved E.Lunge I took the standard E.Lunge R/P build and added Call of Haste to quicken the pet's E.Lunges and damage output. Blazing Spear's a nice low adren damage/burning attack, and dw to win. Discuss. --BlazingBurdy 18:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :RaO is better. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:29, 29 December 2009 ::Not exactly, and now that BSurgers are multiplying in RA like mad and we're seeing 1-2 BSurge teams it's essential to keep your pet distanced from you so BSurge has less chance to blind both you and your pet. --BlazingBurdy 18:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::You can use RaO with a spear....so I don't understand why your pet would be next to you. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:35, 29 December 2009 ::::So why have RaO and no good spammable damage from E.Lunge? You don't really need IMS on yourself from RaO, so you're saccing high damage bonus from E.Lunge for +13% extra IAS and IMS You BM don't really need. --BlazingBurdy 18:41, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::I could show you the math on RaO's damage versus E.Lunge's damage, but I'm too tired to care and it's been proven a million times on here, GWW, and GWGuru. So.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:42, 29 December 2009 ::::::Oh please DO! That's what PvX is about! Proving/Disproving Builds. So please, disprove mine! --BlazingBurdy 18:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::That's not really what PvX is about. We're about hosting the most meta/best builds in the game currently. And, tbh, I really don't feel like hunting down the math and copy+pasting it. I recommend you go to Guru and find it. It's been posted there over 9000 times. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:58, 29 December 2009 When you muster up the time and patience to disprove me feel more than welcome to, KJ. Until then, my point has been made and it's credibility remains. --BlazingBurdy 19:20, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Um...that's not really how logic works, so if you plan on appealing to logical maxims to defend your build...or whatever you're defending...then I recommend actually using logic. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:29, 29 December 2009 :I don't really think your point carries credibility with anyone but yourself if im perfectly honest. Using your own way of working this out as well, feel free to disprove me! Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Just turn to my User Page for your disproval. It f'ing ownz period. --BlazingBurdy 20:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) pewpew pet domages. --Frosty 20:48, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::You use the same defense as the Christians. What the fuck are you doing on the internet? -- 20:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::@ Frosty, no IAS on self makes me cringe, but I like the overall idea. All the PDS is shifted to the pet, though.. I'm more about splitting pressure 50/50. --BlazingBurdy 20:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) BB, you're bringing up a new build, so it is up to you to present the evidence for why it is better than the current version. Don't just say it's amazing, show us why it is amazing. ----~Short 20:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't update the description bad. I posted the "why" on the build page. If you still have further questions as to why it's good, post them here for me and I'll take the time to clarify things a bit more. --BlazingBurdy 21:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh and by the way, you'll need to create a build page, don't use your user page. ----~Short 21:11, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Style_and_formatting says use the user page or sandbox. How do I create a build page? Cuz I'm not attuned to all the PvX build writing rules and reg's, and some help would go a long way for me. --BlazingBurdy 21:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, you can simply type the address in the bar for the page name you want it to be under or creeate a link from your userpage, click on it and go from there. But keep in mind it must stay within the naming policy. ----~Short 21:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) @ Shazam: STFU, and have a trollerific day. --BlazingBurdy 20:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Can we stop the childish behaviour please people. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I would love to, Phenaxkian, but every time I offer up a build and/or discussion, I get trolls like Shazam who cause problems every. single. TIME! --BlazingBurdy 21:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::And you swallow the troll bait whole, why don't you try to actually use logical arguments and not over react to him so much. It's the internet for fuck's sake. ----~Short 21:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::My ban history consists mainly of reactionary trolling, and hardly inducive; and My arguements ARE logical! What fucking planet are you from? Oh SNAP! I know, planet of the Trolls. --BlazingBurdy 21:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Burdy, you're only inciting more problems for yourself. Maybe if you were to react....hmmm, what's a good way to put this....like an adult, then others would be less negative towards your builds/comments. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:14, 29 December 2009 :::::To be honest, the times you get trolled is because you type every other word like THIS, and you call everyone a troll, even when they try to friendly explain you something. Slight hint, by the way; the best way to prove your point is right is not: MY POINT IS RIGHT AND EVERYONE WHO DISAGREES IS A NIGGER TROLL. Thomas Dutch 21:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I am not trolling you, I'm trying to stop you from getting consistently banned and from overreacting all the time. Look at what you just said, I was being perfetly civil to you and you rage and call me a troll. If you want to get anywhere on PvX you need to be a damn good troll or somebody who actually contributes well and regularly. The latter of which we do not have many of. And as to the logic issue, I mean you are not showing and comparison to the RaO build as KJ said above, RaO is established as a very good build, you think yours is better? Give us evidence. Saying you get 25 consecutives in RA is hardly evidence, especially without screenshots seeing as RA is so goddamn easy with the amount of terrible players in it. Stop taking stuff so seriously. ----~Short 21:17, December 29, 2009 (UTC) They'll be less negative? LOL, that's a fucking LOAD of laughs! PvX is the mother fucking CAPITAL of trolls! Ya'll might as well change the address to http://trollville.pvxwikia.com/trooooooooooollage because this frigid wastelend is what it is and will never change becuz it's EEEEEAAAASSSSYYYYY being a troll. :Trolls only work when people react. ----~Short 21:20, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Brandnew is baiting. Thomas Dutch 21:21, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::As I've said before, you're more than welcome to request a perma-ban or you can simply stop using the site if you don't like it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:22, 29 December 2009 :::no1 cares. The PvX admin keep the "favored" trolls afloat while the rest have an infinitely large chance of being banned + flamed on their own talkpage they did me because that's how they roll. Why do you think so many mother fuckers use socks to override bannings? Because the admin themselves aren't going by the book. --BlazingBurdy 21:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Is that all you got to say, KJ? Don't like it, leave? By that mentality, it's no wonder PvX = Trollville. --BlazingBurdy 21:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I knew we'd get around to the whole "PvX is biased" thing. Again, no one is keeping you here. You can either abide by the rules of policy or not. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:25, 29 December 2009 ::: I doubt KJ likes the amount of trolls on here either but PvX has degraded to the point where NPA is hardly seen as a problem, if you respond in a more mature manner and don't caps lock and assume all the time you might not get trolled so much. AN dif you really don't like it, leave it. You don't seem to care about PvX and don't like the state that it is in so don't go on it. ----~Short 21:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, I've been replying in just about the same equal tone as everybody else has been replying to me in. If I get banned and they don't, what you you call that and baised? --BlazingBurdy 21:29, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually you've been replying like an immature little kiddie. Replying to them like that is just lowering you to the same level as them, don't react so much and you might get a tad of respect. ----~Short 21:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::And they actually haven't been that bad. Brandnew was surprisingly trying to be helpful (if not baiting just a bit). Only Shazam has gotten anywhere near the level of NPA of you. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:32, 29 December 2009 I don't mind spending my time defending myself in the same fashion, but when baised admin KJ come in here threatening to ban me for roughly the same offense as everybody else in PvX they go and flame me hard on my talk page during my ban and offer me to petition bans and leave if I don't like it...? How can I reside? --BlazingBurdy 21:32, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :There has only been one guy who was clsoe to troling you which was Shazam, but nothing he did warranted a time-out (ban). He was just trolling, you accusing everyone else of being trolls if they disagree or are simply trying to be helpful is just annoying and immature. You also swear and rage around, for God's sake, let me say it again, stop reacting so badly. And if you think KJ is biased? Lol to you. ----~Short 21:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea....I'm not really biased (towards you, at least), although I guess I can't say that about myself. I would recommend that you re-read what people have been saying. With fresh eyes, they may seem very different when compared to your responses. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:51, 29 December 2009 ::::::::Brandnew isn't exactly the first person I would choose to help autists. This is why you are here kj-- 22:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Nice to feel needed ;D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:36, 29 December 2009 ::::::::::I just like the fact that I've only trolled this kid about 3 times spread very moderately across the span of about 9 months :) -- 22:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Burdy You are seemingly interpreting passive aggression, constructive criticism and indirect-/direct trolling as all the same thing. Love, --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Seriously though, none will ever be helpful to you in an overly polite tone, so whenever someone tells you to do something (even in a hostile manner) the person is just trying to be helpful, even to the slightest. Like me, I'm obviously indirectly making you look bad and stupid, but I'm also making a point, and I hope that you don't just look at the fact that I'm telling you to not be as bad, but also actually think about my point. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Did you have to tell him it like that? ----~Short 22:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Of course! How else are trolls suppose to put everything, Short One? Welcome to TrollvX. --BlazingBurdy 22:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::@ Chaos, srsly tho, STFU and have a trollerific day. --BlazingBurdy 22:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::: no, i guess not. tonight my wifey is making loaded baked potato soup. sounds intresting.--Bluetapeboy 22:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) wow burdy ur a fast typer. did 2 posts in my time of one.--Bluetapeboy 22:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's so ironic that you didn't pay attention to what he was saying. Also, I've been here for ages matey. ----~Short 22:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::@ Bluetapeboy, take comfort in knowing no1 rly gave a $h!t. TrollvX! --BlazingBurdy 23:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I keep waiting for someone to add a "BAWWW". I'm shocked by the lack of trolling today and even more shocked that you think it's bad. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:00, 29 December 2009 http://i375.photobucket.com/albums/oo200/Axelkross/bawww.jpg --BlazingBurdy 23:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Shadowsin would kill you for making that bunny cry :o --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ;BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Ups. I broke the page. Burdy, as Short said, I was just expecting you to call me a troll and ignore the message of my rant. Very sincerely, could you tell me what exactly I was trying to tell you with that letter? If you now call me a troll, I will have us both banned. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :@ Chaos, you're not important enough to remember tbh. --BlazingBurdy 23:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, whoru, and what are you saying? --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Have you guys gotten this out of your system yet? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:13, 29 December 2009 http://i698.photobucket.com/albums/vv344/AsDev/STFU.jpg --BlazingBurdy 23:17, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::@ KJ, apparently Chaos hasn't. He's like the Energizer Bunny of trolls! --BlazingBurdy 23:17, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You're the worst teenage griever we've had here in a while. Ignorant as hell and even more dumb. Have a nice day, because I'm certainly enjoying this night <3 --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:22, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You seem new here so i'd like to tell you people only use this wiki to troll and put <3 on friends pages. Have fun ^_^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Stop calling people who aren't trolls, trolls. It makes you look like a dick and is the reason why you do get occasionally trolled. Now good night I'm fucking tired.----~Short 23:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) burdy is almost as good as napalm tbh--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Napalm is capable of being funny, this fella isn't ;o His "jokes" pretty much literally make me facepalm --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Chaos rhymes <3 -- 23:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Lol'd ^________^ I didn't even notice, but I obv. write much o' emopoems, so it has to come by nature. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) first of all you're all either shitty trolls or not trolling and just being niggers. second of all, you all need to stop gagging on your feeding tubes you palsy faggots. i'm de-watchlisting this page before i start bleeding out of my vagina anymore, and i'd suggest the rest of you do the same because the stench around here is terrible. telling this guy he is bad over and over again clearly isn't solving anything. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:31, 29 December 2009 (UTC) :I'm actually enjoying myself rather much, otherwise I'd stop. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:32, December 29, 2009 (UTC) @ Danny, ur troll5000, taking it up to a whole new level of LOLOL!--BlazingBurdy 23:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::no you wouldnt--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Shut your mouth and listen to what I have to say, I'm going to take you back to that one specific day. I was laying in bed alone while listening to you and him talk on the phone. You said, "Well if they have the money I don't see why not, She'll be ready by 9 o'clock" You came in and said it's time to get up, Shower well and I'll make you pretty with make up. In a pretty white dress and hair done to match, You told me I'm a breath taking catch. I sat on the couch waiting with you, But what was in store for me I had no clue. They came in, three men. I will never forget the sight of them. They tossed you a wad of money, while grabbing my hand and saying come with me honey. I didn't want to go but you made me, You let them rape me for money!! I cried and tried to run away, But you helped them push me on the bed and screamed STAY! You said to be a good little girl or I'll make you sad, So I shut my mouth and let them do the things that were bad. I was only 7 years old and already my innocents was lost, You needed the money but at what cost? Every day those men came over and brought more, Each time you just watched at the door. I ran away at the age of eight, Why was I put into this fate? I was ashamed of what was done, So of course I could tell no one. The day you found me you said things changed, That I won't have to do those things. Well mom it was that way for a month then you started again, through the door each day came the men and their friends. Well I'm ten now and things got to come to an end, You see I became a "woman" at the age of 9 with my monthly "friend". Tonight while you're asleep I'm packing my bag to quietly leave, But I want you to know that while the men were doing their "deed", One of them impregnated me with their seed. -- 23:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::I raged at halfways to conclude the subject is pretty and totally terrible <3 --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:37, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Life Sucks Life sucks and is very bad I am out of bucks for alcohol And also very sad For I have no alcohol So sad and bad I should end this all If I only friends had someone to return a call Tonight I will end this life Kiss goodbye to my imaginary wife Suicide is my fate For all I have is hate --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Very strong, c? :> --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::LOL you all are crazy phux. You make my fucking day. --BlazingBurdy 23:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Everything is very serious. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:48, December 29, 2009 (UTC) so i herd that if you think a build is good, everyone who doesn't hates you or is a troll -- Star talk 18:40, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't speak Autistish. --BlazingBurdy 18:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::This irony is deafening. I believe it's all you speak. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 18:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::all of you stop. now. I'd prefer not to have to ban people... ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You appear to speak Palsian perfectly, though. They're quite similar, so I'm surprised you're having trouble understanding him. However, Palsian does involve quite a bit more drooling, so the accent might be hard to understand. ··· Danny So Cute 21:08, 5 January 2010 (UTC) Warning Chaos, you've been warned against trolling in general, but specifically leave Blazing alone. Danny, you tend to dance on the line of NPA. Try to stay on the safe side. Blazing, remember that talk we had a while back (after your last ban) about your responses? You'd be wise to remember what you and I agreed to then. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:18, 5 January 2010 Just because I think it will help you out.... Mostly concerning your complaint about Frosty's vote. Until you know the definition of trolling, don't accuse people of it. Same goes for basically anything you would ever think of accusing anyone of in even irl. Frosty gave a whopping 4 reasons in that vote, which is significantly more than 90% of votes put on any builds here. With that in mind, have a better life. -- 01:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :the reasons aren't enough to sway me, especially if I'm able to win with it. It's effective, and ya'll just seem to understand that. Shattering assault does have an edge with anti-enchants and decimally better damage, but TS simply takes a different approach with daze and 1/2 cast attacks imho (no troll). BlazingBurdy 02:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::WOW. Shattering Assault does quite a bit more DPS and removes enchantments. Like Frosty said, a monk can just time 1/2 casts in between your attacks, b/c you don't have enough pressure to force a WoH. Zzzz. šBenTbh› 04:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::"the reasons aren't enough to sway me"....he dosen't have to he is explaining to be nice. When it comes down to it the build is shit. I am sorry you were able to win with it...just means the playing quality is getting low.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Someone not agreeing with you, or not having enough arguments to "sway" you =/= trolling -- Star talk 11:35, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not labelling disagreement as trolling, I'm labelling trolling as trolling. Saying things like "you're retarded, bad, etc.. , or rating a good and totally viable build 0-0-0 is trolling. I think R/A Temple Strike deserves a spot in the "good" section at a bare minimum! I can't believe the admin are in support of 0-0-0'ing builds that work good enough for a spot in the good not great category. --BlazingBurdy 15:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::"I think R/A Temple Strike deserves a spot in the "good" section at a bare minimum!"...lol no one cares what you think....if the community says it is bad...then it is. Welcome to PVX. You can always keep it in your user space if you want so it isn't wasted.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 15:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::And, as I've said, that build has been added numerous times here and on GWGuru and always (with the same reasoning) it's proven to be worse than R/A SA Daggers. TS can be decent in AB, but it's not worth vetting. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:03, 6 January 2010 ::::: since when did the little nubcake X become a dickwad? The fact it, burdy, if the majority of players here (most of whom have quite a bit of experience) don't think your build is that great, it probably isn't. we're not saying you can't use it, go ahead, but we just don't think it's good enough to be here. -- Star talk 16:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Shut up faggot. Burdy's either trolling or retarded - no point in replying either way. Also, you're not allowed to call other users "dickwad" until your balls drop. ··· Danny So Cute 16:10, 6 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::@ Danny: Re-read your own post and tell me who the troll/retard is. --BlazingBurdy 16:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I wasn't going to respond to your post, but I just feel like I have to. Yes, I called you retarded, but it's because, quite frankly, you are. However, my post was made mostly to attack Star - a user of the highest quality. The fact that I called you retarded should be the least of your concerns. You should be primarily concerned with figuring out what you're doing wrong. You probably wouldn't be annoying the users who have bothered to post here if anything you said possessed even a sliver of logic. From what I can gather, you're the type of person that makes the People of Walmart look like decent human beings. I'm sure Ikimono is ashamed to be attending the same college as you. Speaking of which, since you are attending college, I'm assuming you have some reasoning ability even if you are at a complete loss for intelligence, so I'd like to ask you to apply it. A liberal application would be best, but even the slightest bit could help treat your disease. ··· Danny So Cute 16:24, 6 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::::@ Danny: Scroll up and re-read phenaxkian's post. I think he's warned against trolling enough, yet your reading comprehension skills seem to be failing you time and time again. Also, your insults to me are like flies to a swatter, like bullets to Neo. So, stop making so many failed attempts and learn to post something that actually has some positive content worth reading because otherwise, you just waste our time. --BlazingBurdy 16:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::@Danny, stfu nigger <3 -- Star talk 16:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::lol. ··· Danny So Cute 16:52, 6 January 2010 (UTC) ::::::When did Star contributions become relevant?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::since i learned to play the game -- Star talk 16:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::you're about 5 years late on that. ··· Danny So Cute 16:52, 6 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::Can't we all just get along? Seriously, PvXwiki has become a troll-ground with about 5% actual build-talk, with the rest just ingratiating posts in a manifestation of extreme boredom. Temple-Strike R/A is a caca build, rangers are more effective condition dealers at range (tab-swtiching ftw), although spamming dagger conditions is sexy with expertise cutting costs, it takes a lot longer to move to targets than you could with a bow doing essentially the same thing - damage with 12 in dagger mastery is meh. --Retired gwamm 16:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) do I have to step in again? Stop with the NPA, everyone. Blazing every author of a build thinks their build(s) deserver a spot in good/great, why else would half the people bother coming here if they think "hmm I'll submit this build even though it's going to be trashed". Everyone else, fine it's been submitted however many times before, if he doesn't seem to understand that, then explain (in as much detail as possible) what's wrong with it to him. :short version: everyone stop bitching ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::@ retired gwamm: It's not all about the dagger damage, it's about the insane pressure from T.Strike along with versatility. You can shut down any profession with just one attack and proceed with the raping, having dash plus jagged's 1/2 attack cast speed for the quick cover-condition. That's what makes T. Strike powerful. It's versatile! --BlazingBurdy 17:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::it also has a 20 second recharge. ··· Danny So Cute 17:11, 6 January 2010 (UTC) ::::Any shorter and it'd be IMBA. It's fine with its 20 second recharge. --BlazingBurdy 17:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::the biggest problem with that is that you either have to take another off-hand on an already compressed bar, or you have to wait 20 seconds to be useful again. ··· Danny So Cute 17:55, 6 January 2010 (UTC) ::::::Fox Fangs = 2nd offhand. --BlazingBurdy 18:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::what is the contigency plan in the event you get blinded/d-shotted/dazed or otherwise blocked with your lead attack? That's what I hate about 1,2,3,4 attack chains when they rely on a "hit". You are rendered useless. :::::::Also, I understand your tenacious defense of this build in spite of overwhelming skepticism. I've been in your shoes having entire builds redesigned or arguing the merits of a build I felt strongly about. But once you detach your emotional investment in the build, the constructive critism, nay, the trolling becomes much less of an affront. --Retired gwamm 18:56, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That is quoting me, isn't it? :> --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 18:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Contigency plan? Your lead attack recharges in 1 second, and your main off-hand recharges in 3... --Frosty 19:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::That's fine and dandy in the event that it's just a block that renders you useless for 2-3 seconds, but what do you do if blinded or dazed for 8s+, and since you presumably button-mashed 1,2,3,4 then T-Strike (the "killer" aspect of the build) is bye-bye for 20s. Also, mesmers love to target sins or wanna-be sins (R/A's), or anybody else going straight after the monk, with empathy which makes any melee build (w/o a hex removal) useless. This commentary relies heavily on an average monk (which in pug pvp you are lucky to get), who is unable to quickly remove hexes/conditions on all party members. God save you in the event that you don't have a monk Oo --Retired gwamm 19:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::K so #1 people realise that they're not hitting their combo so they won't carry on, #2 don't dagger attacks that don't have the required shit insta recharge anyway? --Crow 19:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) k because you entirely missed my point last time and let yourself get trolled into a fuckfest of NPA's and build discussion The short version is don't accuse people of "troll votes" when they gave large amounts of completely relevant information (referring to Frosty's vote). You obviously don't fully understand the definition of a troll. Don't accuse anyone of anything unless you yourself know what you're talking about. -- 00:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Troll votes are votes that're blatently baised and completely inaccurate in a grand attempt to incite anger and induce a negative reaction from the editor (in this case, ME). Frosty indeed is an admin, but it doesn't mean he's always right. Additionally, just because they're in a position of authority with the potential to scourge other member's opinions, it doesn't mean they will because obviously it's totally unethical to, as "admin", commit such an act. Oh, and I know the definition of "troll", and you seem to be exhibiting it quite often. --BlazingBurdy 02:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not like every other vote on that build wasn't a trash vote... --Frosty 02:38, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :why the FUCK are you stirring shit up again. Can't you let shit die? Maybe he's wrong maybe he isn't. You dont have to come to his page to post utterly retarded shit which you KNOW will just turn into anoter NPA and Bitch filled section. Learn to shut the fuck up please. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 02:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yet another fine exhibition of trolling by Angelus. See what I mean? And I'm the one who's "wrong"? --BlazingBurdy 02:42, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, he wasn't even targeting you, he was targeting Shazam or w/e his name is. On another note, guys, stfu and let this die now, it's getting old. --Frosty 02:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: So anyone who votes the build bad is voting "against you," for the purpose of inciting anger, and is thus trolling you. Sorry but for someone who bitches so much about having your own opinion, you're really quite the hypocrite. K I'm done -- 02:46, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::are you fucking retarded? i just stood up for you a bit and you respond with that shit? maybe you should get the fuck off this site if you cant handle that your build is bad. you obviously can't handle everyone not liking your build. this probably isnt the best place for you buddy. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 02:47, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Regardless of who he targeted, trolling = trolling = trolling= WRONG. I'll let it all die down, but I don't think that R/A Temple Strike Ranger should have been canned, especially since it's very versatile and effective. I say wipe votes and eliminate the obviously baised votes. ...and if they persist? BAN them for their repeated offense(s) regarding the voting. On Another note: If you read the very first vote, somebody gave it a 4.0 because obviously that member USED IT and did not have any negative inclinations towards me was "unbaised" in other words. So, vote-wipe, revote, and ban obvious offenders. --BlazingBurdy 02:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Angelus, you're obviously heated and responsing to stir up drama. STOP now, or risk getting banned. --BlazingBurdy 02:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::lol are you an admin now? you are such a classic pvx user. we've seen millions of you here already. you come on here, think your build is the best, and cant get that idea out of your head no matter what anyone says or does. im just sick of seeing all you little fags come here thinking theyre the shit. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 02:53, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::If anyone else wants to spend some time away from pvx go right ahead and continue where they left off. --Frosty 02:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) on a more reasonable note i was monking in RA and came across one of these (the R/A TS Ranger). in the some three minutes we were in the match, he was on me the whole time, and got one TS off, which I was able to d-stance > mtouch with no trouble. An SA ranger would have been much more scary :3 -- Star talk 04:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :That is an awesome story--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::That's because the R/A you faced was doin' it wrong. All he had to do was spam jagged until it landed, then dash and ff when he sees you trying to cast M.Touch on yourself. BTW: D.Stance is also quite inferior to Bonetti's for monks in PvP nowadays imho. I seldomly see monks bring it when I PvP. --BlazingBurdy 17:08, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::You talking about RA being PvP or something? --Crow 17:09, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::What else would it be? It's "player versus player." Oh, and you need to drop your sarcasm in a trash bin where it belongs because flaming is not welcome here. The admin have been blatently clear with that, so stay on topic and keep all inflammatory comments to yourself and maybe take them to your user page. Thanks. --BlazingBurdy 17:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: *cough* [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:20, 7 January 2010 :::::you are so funny. thanks for providing me with the entertainment. ill leave it at that unless you provoke me --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 17:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::lol'd. :::::Crow doesn't even know who you are, there is nothing personal in what he said. Calling RA PvP often gets sarcastic remarks from us mean elitist bitches who are trolling whenever we say anything constructive. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 18:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::: *cough* again [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:07, 7 January 2010 :::::::@ Chaos: Urite. @ Angelus: R/A is a good build and deserves a spot in the "good" section. IMHO, wipe votes and ban trolls with unrealistic ratings period. --BlazingBurdy 18:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You catching a cold? Take the day off and get some rest.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 18:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hallo Can i please ask you to stop calling every single person you agree with a troll? I mean, I have no problem with calling people trolls who are trolling.. (which admittedly some who you call it are) but why call so many people who arent trolling it? You get what it means right? Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I only call people who're trolling "trolls". If I called them one, it's because they are trolling. How about you go to every one of those people's talk pages and kindly ask them to stop trolling me and/or my builds? That'd go a longer way imho. --BlazingBurdy 20:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I have seen literally like 50 occurences of you calling people trolls who aren't trolling. I mean, fair enough when they are but the majority of the people you call it really aren't. There is a difference between trolling and constructive criticism.Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Trolling: lol this build is so leet 5-5-x (even though it's really crap) Not trolling (also known as diagreeing): This build is inferior to xxx for yyy and zzz reasons. 1-1-o. (because it's really crap) -- Star talk 20:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Rawr, Burdy goes by the wikipedia definition of it which says that anyone saying anything remotely offensive is considered trolling. He fails to comprehend that people calling him bad at the game or retarded or even voting against a build he makes is completely relevant to the wiki and isn't personal at all, and thus isn't trolling. -- 20:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC): :::(see the couple sections I started above) -- 20:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::The wikipedia definition is exactly not what you think it is. Next time, you ought to do some research m8. ··· Danny So Cute 01:24, 11 January 2010 (UTC) :::::AHHH quit trolling you are making me upset...lol--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 02:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::See? How is this constructive criticism? All of this talk is meant to incite my anger, hence trolling. The only creativity I see in this is in how sarcastic and funny they'll flame me each time. --BlazingBurdy 05:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Amazingly there are more than 2 forms of internet typing style (as in not just trolling and constructive-critisism). --Frosty 05:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Don't take everything so seriously was my point. Relax. When people try and get a rise out of out grin. Grow a pair or a shell...and at Frosty McB-day ^--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::If I grow a pair, I'd have an extra set of balls only need one set. @ Frosty: I don't mind critisicm, but when my bullshit-o-meter goes off after seeing inaccurate ratings on a build, it makes me speak out about it because how on earth are a pack of wolves who've already had a hard-on with me going to vote 1-1-1 on a completely versatile and viable build? Ow8! They're wolves 4got. (wolve = vicious attacker in this equation btw). Is it your B-Day btw, Frosty? I read X's post and derived from there. If it is, Happy B-Day not, pls disregard. --BlazingBurdy 16:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::its only viable because you think it is. you can't seem to get you mind around that fact. usually when 5 people tell you its bad and the only one holding out is the build author, you are wrong. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 16:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::To be fair, most wiki's (including this one) are built around the concept of consensus. Even GW's community is built around consensus when it comes to builds. I'm almost certain that a team of balanced heroes and henchmen built for a specific area would be just as powerful as Sabway or Discordway. The problem with that is that consensus in GW says that Sabway/Discordway is better simply because the builds can be used almost anywhere. ::::::::::My point is that it doesn't matter who's right on a wiki. It matters who has consensus. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:00, 11 January 2010 :::::::::::Comparing anything to Discordway is stupid. The only place it doesn't work twice as well in is areas that are specifically weak to one type of damage or areas with a shit-ton of hex removal. ··· Danny So Cute 18:01, 11 January 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Or places w/o corpses, but that wasn't the point anyway. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:04, 11 January 2010 :::::::::You're becoming overly paranoid, which is understandable, but still true. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 18:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Burdy just needs to understand that no one who votes his build low is "troll voting against" him, and aside that point he's very rarely correct because that's relative to "incorrect" options and the consensus on this site is that he's not right. -- 23:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Bad build is bad reguardless--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 02:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) So, if the consensus is the Michael Jackson is not in fact dead.. your RIGHT? @ Extreme, dedd horse is dedd regardless. In conclusion, Temple Strike ranger's are bad, and Michael Jackson is alive. --BlazingBurdy 02:06, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I'm aware, wikis only have grounds to declare consensus on what's actually on their sites. If that changes, and we're somehow able to make consensus on the real world, I'll let you know. I've got some things I would like to change about the Bush administration. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:09, 13 January 2010 ::Michael's dedd until then. Gotcha! ~_^ --BlazingBurdy 02:14, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::KJ, I agree wholeheartedly about the Bush administration. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :If some idiots came up with that consensus, then no, it's not right. However, PvX happens to have a team of trained ninja elves that aren't idiots who are perfectly capable of forming accurate consensus. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::not quite ninja elves, but it works. ··· Danny So Cute 04:02, 14 January 2010 (UTC)